


Alone, Together

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Eddie wants to have his head to himself for a few days. But being without Venom is making him realize a few things about himself and his symbiote.





	Alone, Together

_Are you sure about this, Eddie?_

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Eddie Brock was sweeping his kitchen floor, apparently arguing with himself in his apartment. “It’s not gonna be for long, I just need some time alone every once in a while.”

_We are alone. Nobody lives with you._

“Well I mean just me. Not us, Venom.”

_I thought it was always us. Always together._

“Trust me, nothing sounds better to me than that, but I would just like to have a day or two with nobody in my head.”

_…fine, Eddie. But I still need a host._

“I know.” Eddie set the broom aside and pulled out his phone. “Gimme a second.”

Some time later, there was a knock on Eddie’s door. He shouted to come in. Anne walked into the apartment, she saw Eddie pulling his second full tray of tater tots out of the oven.

“He really doesn’t like anything else?” She asked.

“No, he enjoys a good human head every once in a while.”

_If you ever let us have one._

“Just the bad ones, remember?”

Anne dropped her purse onto the sofa and sat down next to it. “It’s still weird hearing you talk to him like that. You should get one of those earpieces, people will just think you’re on the phone.”

_She’s smart. Probably smarter than you._

“No arguments here. So Anne, I called you over here to ask a favor.”

“Of course you did.”

“No, hold on.” He put the tray down on the counter and sat next to Anne. “It’s no big thing, just for a few days, one or two days.”

“Alright, alright. What is it?”

“I need you to watch Venom.”

“You want me to what?” Anne got up and started pacing. “You want me to watch Venom, what does that mean Eddie?” He got up and followed her into the kitchen.

_Told you she wouldn’t._

“Look, I just want to have my head to myself for a few days.Two days max, I swear.” He said.

“Eddie I can’t just walk around with that...thing inside me.”

“Why not, I do it all the time.” Eddie said, mindlessly eating tater tots by the handful. “You don’t even have to eat anyone.”

“Oh, I don’t have to eat anyone. That’s reassuring.”

_Tell her I promised, Eddie._

“He promised he wouldn’t eat anyone while he’s in you.”

“God, please do not say it like that.” Anne turned away from Eddie. She took a few deeps breaths. “How long do you want me to take him for?”

“A few days, two days at the most.” Eddie was still picking at the tray on the counter.

Anne looked at Eddie. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Eddie reached for it and she pulled it back for a moment.

“Two days, Eddie.”

“Two days, Anne.” He said, and took her hand. Venom left his hand and attached himself to hers, resting himself in her mind.

“God that’s so strange. He’s not gonna like pop out or anything is he?”

“No, I asked him not to.”

_You won’t even notice I’m here._

“Oh, Jesus!” Anne jumped. “I applaud you for living with this, Eddie.”

“Him.” Anne looked at Eddie. “Living with him. He’s alive, he’s a person. Not just some alien goo.”

“Okay.” Anne was trying to work out how to tell her thoughts from Venom’s. The creepy voice helps, she thought.

_My voice isn’t creepy. That’s just how we all sound._

“So you’re gonna have to eat a lot more to keep up with him. Don’t worry, most of it goes to him not you. Also, he’s probably gonna want to eat the cat, so just...don’t eat the cat I guess.”

_Don’t listen to him. You can get another cat._

“You know about the noises and fire so just watch out for that stuff. Other than that, he should be good.”

“Define ‘good’. And ‘should be’.”

_I’ll take care of you, Anne. Like I would for him._

That actually did make her feel better about the whole thing. She still didn’t know much about Venom, but she knew he cared about Eddie. That counted for something.

“Well I gotta get ready for another interview, the piece about the dock workers, you remember? I won’t keep you.”

“Okay then, Eddie. I’ll see you in two days.”

“Hey you bring him back here if he starts acting up okay?”

“Don’t worry, I will.” She closed the door to his apartment. She looked out the window in the hallway for a moment.

_Jump._

“No.”

_Dammit._

Anne walked down the stairs of the apartment building, eating tater tots from the tray that she took with her.

Venom mostly stayed quiet for a while. Anne could feel him trying to steer her towards food occasionally, but besides that he was on his best behavior. She got home from running some errands and sat in front of the tv, waiting for Dan to get home from work. That’s when he spoke up.

_You have questions._

“Yeah, a few.”

_What do you want to know?_

“Is Eddie still dying? Are you still-”

_No. If he dies, I die. That’s how the others treated their hosts. I care for mine._

“Oh? You care for him?” She said. “What do you mean by that?”

_The others killed their hosts, I won’t kill Eddie._

“That’s not what I meant. You know it isn’t.”

_I changed my mind, I don’t want to answer questions._

“That night in the woods when we saved Eddie, huh?”

_We don’t have to talk about this, Anne._

“I told him it was your idea.”

_What!?_ Venom sprouted himself from her back, giving himself a face he could use to yell at her. _Why would you do that?_

“Hey, relax.” Anne said sternly. “He thought I was joking anyway. But I wasn’t, was I?”

_You already know the answer._

Anne smiled smugly at the symbiote. Venom slunk back into Anne’s skin.

_I...care for my host._

“Is that all Eddie is to you?” Anne stood up and walked into the kitchen, thinking about how hungry Venom made her. “Just a host?”

_Romance is not practiced among our people._

“Hey, who said romance?” Anne twisted off the top to a jar of peanut butter and dug into it with a spoon. “I didn’t say romance.” She said, and then ate the whole spoonful at once.

_Eddie told me you might be aggravating._

“He was right.” She said, mouth still full and scooping more from the jar. “As someone who’s been with Eddie Brock before, lemme give you some advice. If you wait for him to tell you how he feels, you’ll be waiting forever.”

_How can you know he feels the same way?_

“I don’t need to be an alien symbiote to get in that man’s head. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and he wants the same thing you do.”

Anne had another spoonful of peanut butter as she heard the door unlock and Dan walk in. He hung up his jacket and dropped his keys on the counter as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey hun.” He said, and gave Anne a kiss on the cheek. “I heard talking, you have somebody over?”

“You could say that.” She closed up the jar, making a note not to put it away just yet. “I’m watching Eddie’s...friend for him.”

“Oh okay.” He said, scanning Anne up and down. “He’s not gonna make you an alien monster like him, is he?”

“Not unless you want him to.”

_I don’t want to._

“Aww, what Dan and I aren’t good enough for your teeth and claws?”

_I’m in your head Anne, and my teeth and claws aren’t for that kind of use._

“I bet Eddie would disagree.”

“He’s talking about Eddie?” Dan said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. “How’s he doing these days?”

“Eddie and Venom are in love but neither of them want to say so.”

_How dare you._

“You know what, I’m not even that surprised.” Dan said.

“You probably should be.” Anne said with a laugh.

“Fending off an alien invasion will do that to you.”

By the end of the next day, Anne almost didn’t want to give Venom back. Except she definitely did. Despite how fun it is having somebody to talk and joke and gossip with all day, she prefered Dan for that.

Venom was quiet as Anne walked into Eddie’s apartment that night. Anne could tell he was anxious.

“What do you think he’ll say, huh? Eddie’s such a softie, he wouldn’t be upset. Besides, he definitely feels the same way.”

_It’s fine, Anne._

“That’s what I’m telling you. Now stop trying to stop me from walking up these stairs and calm down.”

Anne knocked on the door and heard Eddie shout to come in. She barely got one foot in the door when Eddie grabbed her hand, almost jumping on top of her.

“Hey Anne how are you how was your day was Venom okay good okay can I have him back please.” Eddie said, almost forgetting to breathe. Venom went back to him before Anne could even answer.

Venom had his head sprouted out for Eddie to hold. Anne was almost shocked to see Eddie this way. She could swear she could see Venom smile as well.

“God that was such a mistake. Don’t let me do anything that stupid again, yeah?” Eddie said, caressing Venom.

_As if I could stop you._

“Oh, shut up you.” Eddie went in for a hug, and Venom wrapped himself around him. Right then, they stood up in their monstrous form, almost quicker than Anne could see.

“I’m glad you two are happy to see each other.” Anne said, trying not to be scared of them.

“ _Thank you Anne._ ” they said. “ _For everything._ ”

“It was nothing, really. Now you should probably change back before someone hears you stomping around.

“ _We have a better idea._ ” Venom said. They shot out a tendril at the window and yanked it open. “ _Let’s celebrate._ ”

Venom leapt out the window and scurried up the wall of the apartment. Anne walked over to the window and closed it.

“Still leaves the windows open.”

Venom and Eddie ran across the rooftops of San Francisco, happy as they ever were. The pure joy of being together again was enough of a rush to sate Venom’s hunger for the night. They made their way up one of the towers of the Golden Gate bridge, looking over the city, taking in the city lights that only ever came out at night. Venom retracted back into Eddie’s skin. The cool night air surprised Eddie, Venom usually didn’t retract himself without being asked to.

“Hey, what happened?”

_This is beautiful Eddie. I wanted you to see it with your own eyes._

“I...was, Venom.” Eddie held out his arm, willing Venom to show him his face. Venom’s head appeared at the end of Eddie’s arm. “Being away from you like that made me realize some stuff. You and me, we aren’t as separate as...before.”

_What do you mean?_

“I mean…” Eddie started pacing, making sure not to get to close to the edge of the tower. “...I mean that I meant it when I said that us together forever sounded like the best thing ever.”

Venom’s face didn’t lend itself to expressing emotions, but Eddie could tell he was shocked. Either that or angry.

“Us, together, it just feels right. When you’re with me it’s like...well when you’re not, I feel so…”

_Alone._ Venom said. _I feel alone too. Even with Anne, I felt alone without you, Eddie._

“God, this is...I mean it’s weird right? I’m a human and you’re an...alien. You’re an alien, and it’s weird.”

_You’re the alien to me, Eddie._

“What I mean is I would get it if you...if this is too weird for you. Y’know, you and me.”

_We are already together, Eddie._ Venom retracted back into him. _With you is where I belong. You are my home, Eddie._

Eddie sat down on the cool metal. Looking out over the city, with Venom again, he felt at home too.

“So that night in the woods…”

_We don’t have to talk about it._


End file.
